Due to the increasing complexity of applications in the field of vehicle-related information technology, which can be designated as “multi media” today, new concepts for networking various devices are required.
For example at least car radios, mobile phones and navigation systems should be able to communicate with each other in a bidirectional manner, so e.g. the auto radio can be muted and the mobile telephone can be operated through the radio speakers, when the user wants to make a telephone call. It is, however, apparent that this is only a very simple application and there are hardly any limits to multi media networking of on board electronics in order to meet user needs.
In order to meet these complex requirements optical data transfer has become the standard for these connections in the automotive area. Therefore a new standard called MOST® has been developed. The specifications of the MOST® standard have been published, among others, as:
“MAMAC Specification” Rev 1.0, November 2002, Version 1.0-00 underhttp://www.mostnet.de/downloads/Specifications/MAMACSpecification_1V0-00.pdf and underhttp://www.mostnet.de/downloads/Specifications/MOST%20Physical%20Layer%20Specification/010223 WgPhy Drawings.zip
The underlying specifications of the MOST®-standard are hereby being referred to and the entirety of their content is incorporated to this disclosure by reference.
A compact type of optical MOST®-connectors includes electro-optical converters, which are connected to the back of the connector. These connectors include short wave guide sections, which are typically glued in.
In many respects these connectors have disadvantages, since the wave guide sections are very small and therefore glue application is relatively difficult. Hereby especially the danger of contaminating the sensitive optical contact surfaces of the wave guide exists, which can degrade the quality of the connector to a degree that makes it completely unusable.
Furthermore the longitudinal positioning of the wave guide section in the connector has to be performed with high dimensional accuracy, which is difficult to do with gluing, also.
Furthermore glue application requires a complex machine and the curing of the glue takes rather long, making the connectors rather expensive and mass production difficult.
Connectors are also known, where the wave guide section is being clamped. Hereby the clamping tips are typically located directly at the optical contact surface of the wave guide section.
Now, it has become apparent, that this kind of clamping creates bulges within the optical contact surface of the wave guide section, which can be disadvantageous in several respects.
Firstly, there is the risk that the optical contact surface of the wave guide is distorted so severely that their transfer capabilities are in being influenced negatively. Thereby in particular undesirable reflections can be created at the optical contact surfaces.
Furthermore the elevation of the bulges is undefined, which makes an exact longitudinal positioning of the wave guide in the connector at least difficult.
Furthermore with the known clamping tips, especially due to their shape there is the danger of damaging the wave guide. This can make the connector completely unusable in the worst case.
Overall the known solutions need a lot of improvement. On the other hand apparently minor quality or cost improvements can gain a decisive competitive advantage in this competitive market.